


Here

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Light Angst, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Bran Stark/Jojen Reed - Freeform, Minor Bran Stark/Meera Reed, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Minor Platonic Soulmates, Minor Relationships, Minor Rickon Stark/Lyanna Mormont, Minor Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling - Freeform, Modern Era, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sansa expected many things from her twin brother’s wedding. Meeting her soulmate wasn’t actually one of them, but it happened anyway.





	Here

There’s something about being a twin that fewer people realise. It’s not the fact you have to share a birthday, or that you grow up trying to overcome one another and never having anything truly and fully yours or the complicity, or anything like that.

No.

It was something Sansa named as ‘the second twin effect’. She was the second twin.

Robb was born before her and held before her. He had better grades, great looks and better luck when it came to relationships. In addition, of course, he was the first one to meet his soulmate and marry them.

So there she was now, wearing a dress she didn’t know the colour yet, holding Jeyne Westerling’s bouquet, and divided between being extremely happy for her brother, and sad that she would be lonely for now long. He was the last brother to meet his soulmate, platonic or not. Arya had Gendry, Bran had Meera _and_ Jojen – each in its own way and sense – and even little Rickon had met Lyanna recently. She was the one left alone. It’s not that Robb planned to abandon her, but she was always taught that soulmates could only be away from each other for so long.

Maybe she didn’t have a soulmate, or maybe they had died and left her alone in the world.

“Are you sure I look good?” Jayne turned around, nervous.

The dress hugged her curves naturally and had a thin layer of lace and pearls. The bouquet, which Sansa had just given her, was composed of roses. She wish she could see those roses’ colour.

“You look like a princess,” she smiled, finally.

Her sister-in-law smiled, reaching out and holding her hand.

“Thank you for doing this for us,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “I wouldn’t be able to have a wedding half as beautiful if it wasn’t for you.”

Sansa smiled.

She the one responsible for Robb’s wedding, and had made it the closest possible thing to perfect.

“Come on,” she whispered. “Your father is waiting for you.”

She smiled and Sansa left, walking in with the other Bridesmaids before Catelyn walked Robb down the isle and Mr Westerling did the same to his daughter.

Once you touch your soulmate, the world explodes in colours. Robb was so overwhelmed by how everything looked different with just the touch of Jeyne’s hand. Sansa, on the other hand - no pun intended -, lived in a black and white world.

When band started playing, Sansa’s eyes crossed with a pair of eyes that were staring at her from a few feet away. Jon Snow. While their brothers were groomsmen, Robb had given Snow the role of best man.

He was gorgeous. Dark hair and dark beard, strong built and the most beautiful face she’d laid eyes on. His figure was tall and his eyes shy, and he looked completely surprised by her.

Sansa barely saw the ceremony. Her eyes were glued to the man’s eyes and he barely blinked while staring at her. It was like he was a magnet, her gaze the whole time. She could feel her cheeks warming every time he caught her looking, but he couldn’t complain, he was doing that too.

At the end of the ceremony, Sansa’s mind ran back to the party and she assumed her role of maid of honour again, taking care of every single detail of the party.

“Sansa?” Robb called she before Sansa could move from close to him.

“Yes?” she raised her head from the list of things she still had to do. “Robb, I need to make sure things are…”

“I need to introduce you to someone,” he interrupted her.

“Right now?” she frowned.

Robb rolled his eyes, so similar to hers but yet so different.

“Right now,” he pulled her, taking her phone from her hand.

“Hey!”

“The bridesmaids can take care of this list,” he said, sharing the archive and writing a message before locking her phone. “Now, you come with me.”

Sansa tried to protest or at least move her arm from his strong grip but it didn’t work. Robb was twice her size. Before she could say his name twice, she was in the middle of the dance floor with Jeyne standing in front of her.

“Hey, Jeyne. Can you try and control your husband for a moment?” she teased her and making her giggle.

“This is Jon Snow,” Robb pointed and she looked at her side to find the best man. “Jon, this is my sister Sansa.”

Sansa nodded politely at him.

“Nice to meet you, Jon,” she said and looked at her brother again. “Can I go back to make your wedding at least decent now? Cause I’m pretty sure Uncle Benjen is trying to stick his finger in the cake without us noticing right now.”

Jon chuckled, surprised and amused by her words.

“Nope,” her sister-in-law said by her side. “You gotta share at least one dance.”

Sansa looked at her with eyes wide.

“Jeyne!”

Too late. The song started playing before she could protest and the newlywed couple was already holding hands and dancing in front of them.

“Sorry about that,” Jon said with a blush. “You can go back to your schedule if you want to.”

Sansa sighed.

“Well, I’m already here, uh?” she chuckled, humourless, and he reached out with his right hand to her.

When she held his hand, it was as if something inside her exploded.

Sansa’s vision was filled with things she had never seen before. His eyes didn’t look just grey anymore and his mouth was as agape as hers.

The whole world stopped, Robb and Jeyne weren’t even there anymore. Jon was everything she could see and everything she _wanted_  to see and touch. Inside her chest, something vibrated, and she honestly felt like she was home and complete.

Then, it hit her.

Jon was her soulmate.

The two stared at each other with shocked looks for the longest minute of all. Her mind was running like a train, and his seemed to be too.

Before Sansa could even stop herself, she moved her hand away from his and threw her arms around his broad figure in a hug she would never give to someone she’d just met. However, this was Jon, and he felt as familiar to her as her own twin brother did, _maybe even more_.

Jon’s arms wrapped around her waist in a tight grip and he lifted her until she was comfortable circling his neck. He smelt so fresh and comforting.

“Soulmate,” Sansa whispered.

“I thought I would never meet you,” he whispered, sounding  _hurt_. “I lost hope… I…”

Sansa wondered what had happened to him. She wanted to know all of his story, and everything about him. Every second of his life was important, but not right now. Right now, Sansa just squeezed him tighter, because she knew he needed that. Something inside her said Jon had suffered too much, and she was not brought to his life in that moment for a random reason.

“But you are here,” he said, shocked and happy. “You’re really here.”

“I’m here,” she said, finally. “I’m right here.”

 


End file.
